baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Watcher's Keep Compass Level
Compass Level, aka the Maze Level, is the 3rd level of Watcher's Keep. Guide AR3003.png|'AR3003' AR3004.png|'AR3004' AR3005.png|'AR3005' AR3006.png|'AR3006' AR3007.png|'AR3007' AR3008.png|'AR3008' AR3009.png|'AR3009' AR3010.png|'AR3010' AR3011.png|'AR3011' AR3012.png|'AR3012' AR3013.png|'AR3013' AR3014.png|'AR3014' ar3015.gif|'AR3015' * At the beginning of the Compass Level, you will meet a mad elf named Yakman. Follow him through the southern portal. * Speak to Yakman by his camp and he will tell you about the level. It is a maze of portals filled with demons. He will also tell you how to fix the broken portal that leads to the next level. You can cure him of his madness with a level 6 Heal spell for 5000 xp for each party member. * Take the Scepter of Radiance from Yakman's camp. Make sure you remove the trap first. * Enter the portal to the north to return to the first room. Take the east portal and then the east portal again to find one of the demon leaders Tahazzar. Defeat him to get one of the Scepter Gems. * From Tahazzar's lair, take the south portal three times to reach Ka'rashur's lair. Defeat him to get the second Scepter Gem. * From Ka'rashur's lair, take the south portal, then the west portal, then the north portal three times to get to the cavern that leads to the exit. * You can side with either Tahazzar or Ka'rashur to gain a quest from them, that involves killing the other faction of the Blood War between demons and devils. There are several alignment and class limitations to this conversation, and some parties will not be able to get it. The reward is the Thieves' Hood, and can not be obtained by killing the fiends alone. ** Tahazzar will reject to speak more with you after his first line if the protagonist is a Paladin, a cleric, or has Lawful Good alignment (he'll refer to you as a "crusader"). Any other alignment will be able to progress the conversation, and ask about the blood war if wished. However, the alignment of the one talked to (most likely whoever is in the front line, as it's Tahazzar who will initiate conversation) will be checked, and Lawful Neutral or any Good alignment on that character (not necessarily the protagonist this time) will be rejected. ** Likewise, Ka'rashur will call you a "knight" if the protagonist is a Paladin or has a Lawful Good alignment, and will become hostile. If he talks to you, and you ask about the Blood War, and the character talked to (not necessarily the protagonist) is Lawful Good or Neutral Good, he'll refuse to give the job. Otherwise, he'll made his offer to kill Tahazzar. * In the large cavern you will meet Aesgareth, an extra-planar being who loves to gamble. He will offer a wager to you. He will offer you the last Scepter Gem if you put up the rune that lets you leave the dungeon. You will each draw a card from the Deck of Many Things and whoever survives and has the highest card wins. You can try and win Spectral Brand and a scroll of Wish, also 25000 quest XP for every time you win. The last game will be for the gem: if he wins, he will still give you the last Scepter Gem and will return the rune as well; if you gamble for a way out and he loses, he and his companions turn hostile. * With all three Scepter Gems, the Scepter of Radiance will become whole again and you will be able to enter the portal to the 4th level. Creatures Enemies Treasure T1 (AR3011) T2 (AR3011) Tahazzar (AR3012) T3 (AR3012) Tiefling (AR3005) Ka'rashur (AR3013) T4 (AR3013) (AR3014) ;Pile (right to northern portal) *Plate Mail +1 *Random treasure ;Pile (between gauntlet and northern portal) *Wand of Spell Striking (6 + 5 charges) *Potion of Superior Healing *Bolt +2 *Random treasure ;Pile (northeast) *Rogue Stone *Journal *Random treasure ;Pile (east) *Plate Mail *Agni Mani Necklace *Random treasure ;Pile (near Helm's fingertips) *Spear +1 *Random treasure ;Pile (northwest) *White Dragon Scales *Bastard Sword +1 Aesgareth (AR3015) See also * Watcher's Keep Walkthrough Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II section at Mike's RPG Center Category:Dungeons Category:Watcher's Keep